The present invention relates to novel azolobenzazine compounds which are useful for combating or controlling invertebrate pests, in particular arthropod pests and nematodes. The invention also relates to a method for controlling invertebrate pests by using these compounds and to plant propagation material and to an agricultural and a veterinary composition comprising said compounds.
Invertebrate pests and in particular arthropods and nematodes destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an on-going need for new agents for combating invertebrate pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes.
WO 2009/102736 describes linear triaryls having a rhamnose type radical which is bound to a terminal aryl group via a bivalent linker such as (thio)carbamate or iminoxy linker. Similar compounds are known from WO 2012/027521.
WO 2011/017504 describes linear triaryls having a methyliden(thio)carbazone motive that carries a (het)aryl or (het)arylalkyl radical.
WO 2011/017513 describe linear triaryls having a carbamate or thiocarbamate motive that carries a (het)arylalkyl radical.
US 2012/0202687 describes linear triaryls having a methylideniminoisothiourea motive that carries a (het)aryl or (het)arylalkyl radical.
Earlier filed patent application PCT/EP2014/065034 describes insecticide compounds having a fused tricyclic core comprising a heterocyclic ring and a benzene ring which both are fused to a central ring, where the fused heterocyclic ring carries an aromatic or heteroaromatic radical and where the fused benzene ring carries a side chain, which may, inter alia, be a carbamate or thiocarbamate motiv, a methyliden(thio)carbazone motive, a methylideniminoisothiourea motive or an iminoxy motive.